injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (Multiverse saga)
Hulk is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Hulk is a character from a the comics by Marvel comics. History Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. Observing that a civilian had breached security and entered the restricted test area, Banner told his colleague Igor Starsky to delay the countdown while he tried to escort the civilian to safety. Starsky, secretly a Soviet agent, did nothing, confident that Banner would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt. Reaching the civilian, a teenager named Rick Jones, Banner threw him into a protective trench. Before Banner could get himself to safety, the Gamma Bomb detonated, and intense waves of radiation reached the surface. Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation, which instead caused him to frequently transform into the vastly powerful, green-skinned, humanoid monster named "The Incredible Hulk"(who so happened to be a split personality created from the tragic abuse Bruce and his mother Rebecca suffered from his father,Brian) Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The world War and Invasion Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Impact Punch: A charged, armored punch that sends the opponent flying for a wallbounce. * Gamma Tornado: '''Hulk grabs his opponent by the head and swings them around before throwing them. * '''Gamma Wave: '''Hulk pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock. The attack button hit determines the distance it will travel. * '''Gamma Charge: '''Hulk dashes forward with great power while bracing himself. * '''The World-Breaker: Hulk transforms into his World-Breaker form, greatly increasing his stats and giving him an aura of Gamma radiation that destroys projectiles if they come close, but the World Breaker State can maintain only a maximum of 15 seconds. Grab Gamma Crush: Hulk grabs the opponent, squeezes them incredibly hard, and slams them into the ground. Super Move The World-Breaker: Hulk transforms into his World-Breaker form, greatly increasing his stats and giving him an aura of Gamma radiation that destroys projectiles if they come close. Ultimate Attack HULK SMASH!!!: Hulk roars and charges at the opponent, surrounded by Gamma radiation. If he hits them, Hulk punches the opponent in the face before grabbing them by the leg and slams them on the ground multiple times, followed by stomping them deeper into the ground. Hulk finishes the opponent by leaping offscreen and falling back down while carrying a massive meteorite, crushing the opponent under it. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''The Hulk lands onscreen and roars at the camera. '''Exit: '''Hulk throws out his arms and roars at the sky, Gamma radiation pouring out around him. '''Taunt: '''Raises his arms and says "HULK SMASH!" or "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Alternate Costumes HulkRender-Avengers.jpg|primary _1421882056.jpg|Grey Hulk/Mr Fixit Ultimates_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg|ultimate Sh013.jpg|lego Bruce_Banner_(Earth-7044)_from_Ultimate_Civil_War_Spider-Ham_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Marvel Zombies Image Non Disponible.jpg|Red Lanterns suit Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Anti-Hero Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes